Memories of a Time Well Wasted
by Prinzessin Kiwi
Summary: "It had been over a hundred years since Sesshoumaru's father had taken her virginity, and she had gained a lot of experience in the mean time. She was looking forward to deflowering the son of the man who'd stolen her innocence." WARNING: Smut - Sess/Kirara


_**Title: Memories of a Time Well Wasted**_

_**Author: Prinzeßin Kiwi**_

_**Original Anime/Manga: InuYasha**_

_**Type(s): Cannon, Oneshot**_

_**Genre(s): Hentai, Romance**_

_**Content Rating: M/X**_

_**Summary: 1100 years ago Kirara was a bouncy social youkai, who by happen-stance ran into the adolescent son of the most powerful Taiyoukai in all of Japan. 600 years later, and trapped in her subdued form, all Kirara can do is sit back and reflect on time well wasted. **_

_**WARNING: The following fanfiction contains sexual content and may be disturbing to some readers. Reader discretion is advised. **_

_**This fanfiction is dedicated to Trinity. Or it was when I came up with it in 2007 T_T 3**_

_**Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no claim to it whatsoever. This is purely a fan-made story. The plot and situations herein are mine, however this story was somewhat inspired by some others that I've read. The pairing for Sess/Kirara I read and loved in **__Facets of a Living Jewel:__.org/fanfic/view_/107975__** ...and the general implied personality of Sesshoumaru's father I got from **__Seaouryou: __.net/u/421565/Seaouryou__ –Kiwi_

Kirara paused, her sensitive nose catching scent of something ominous.

"Sesshoumaru..." she heard Inuyasha snarl from the tree branch he was perched on. He'd smelt d on it as well.

Kirara had been travelling with Inuyasha for almost a year now, and had become accustomed to his fighting with the larger youkai. Sesshoumaru. The name sent shivers down her spine, causing her fur to stand on end. If she were in her true form she would be a match even for the Inu no Taishou himself.

The nekomata thought bitter-sweetly on the day she'd met Midoriko.

- - - 500 years ago - - -

The young neko jumped from roof top to roof top, giggling as village women yelled at her from below.

"Damn youkai temptress!" they screamed, "Leave our men alone!" Kirara rolled her eyes.

_'Your men certainly didn't seem to mind...'_ she thought, annoyed. Silly human women and their jealousy. She would never understand monogamy. _'Such an inu concept,'_ she noted.

As she flew from the village, a strong smell blew in from the east.

"Catnip?" she asked herself, her nose in the air. The smell was overpowering and its addictive qualities pulled her to the source.

She flew to the herb, her trail one continuous flame. A quarter of a mile left her standing curiously in a man-made circle, in the centre of which was a huge bowl of catnip.

Kirara blinked slowly, the drug clouding both her mind and her senses.

Before the sluggish feline could think to react, a woman began chanting, the circle now acting as a barrier.

The smell grew stronger now, unable to escape past the walls of the circle. There was something else there too, that she couldn't identify.

"Fuck..." she mumbled, her fangs elongating as she felt her body transform, the drug awakening her instinctual neko form.

She could feel her rational mind fading away as she padded over to the bowl. God that shit smelt good. N the back of her mind she heard a buzzing, the rhythm of it like a song, but she was unable to comprehend its meaning. She shrugged it off.

The scent grew more intense still, and she felt her body lay itself around the bowl, nuzzling the container like a kitten. The catnip was wonderful, but that sickly medicinal smell made her sleepy.

She laid her head down, and before she shut her bloodshot eyes, she saw the figure of a woman enter the circle.

- - - Present - - -

The neko shook her head. She had long forgiven Midoriko for subduing her in this form, but the memory still left her feeling bitter.

After that fateful battle, Midoriko was supposed to release the nekomata woman from the curse. But that was 500 years ago, and Midoriko was long since dead.

Her remembrance was cut short when Sesshoumaru flew regally over the horizon.

"Pompous jackass," Inuyasha grumbled. Her thoughts exactly.

The tall inu stopped in front of his brother, who now stood protectively on guard in front of his pack.

_'He looks just like he used to,'_ Kirara mused, watching the meeting curiously. Older. Sadder. _'The epitome of absolute control'_, she thought.

He wasn't always like this. There was once a time, if you could believe it, when the cold, calculating taiyoukai was actually playful and spontaneous. Childlike.

Sesshoumaru's nose twitched and he glanced at Kirara, their eyes meeting for one brief moment before he concentrated on the battle at hand.

He recognized her, she knew, if only vaguely. Perhaps not in this form, she reasoned, but he knew her scent. Although Kirara had only been travelling with Inuyasha and his bitch for a year, she knew Sesshoumaru from much, much earlier.

- - - Over 600 Years Ago - - -

Kirara sauntered through the woods, her feline nature making her footfalls quick and silent. Not even the ground she was walking on knew she was there.

Suddenly she caught s sent and her fur stood on end, her body tingling in anticipation.

"Inu," she said to herself quietly. It was a familiar scent. She didn't recognize it personally, but she knew the blood.

Taiyoukai. Her eyes widened. Almost a hundred years ago she had come into contact with an inu-taiyoukai; the Inu no Taishou no Nishi (Dog General of the West), in fact. By the smell of this man's blood, she could tell the two were related in some way.

Kirara composed herself, walking forward into the clearing to meet this new inu.

The boy caught sight of her and narrowed his eyes, his nose wrinkling with a quiet growl. "Who are you?" the boy asked, and he _was_ only a boy. A teenager.

Kirara raised an eyebrow.

"Who wants to know?" she responded defensively, although she partially knew the answer.

The young inu's nostrils flared and he stood tall, offensively. _'For such a young man, he has a very long figure.'_ she thought to herself. _'Lanky, almost.' _

"My name is Sesshoumaru," the boy informed her, sounding quite offended by the fact that Kirara had even needed to ask. "Son of the duchess of the southern lands, and the all powerful Inu no Taishou no Nishi!"

This kid was really defensive. "Ok, Sesshoumaru, son of the Inu no Taishou no _Nishi_," she started, emphasizing the "west", "Why are you so far east?" It was a legitimate question, Inu don't like others to impede upon their territory.

"Why should I tell you anything, Neko-bitch?" he shrugged uncomfortably, turning to leave.

"Now wait just a second, Kid!" Kirara yelled after him, pissed off at the derogatory (not to mention physiologically incorrect) reference. "I don't know who you think you are to me, but I am the keeper of this forest, and I am under the Inu no Taishou no Azuma (East)," she ranted, fuming as she moved closer, standing in front of the boy as she poked him in the chest, "And I will not allow some punk-ass _child_ from the western lands to come into my territory and talk to me like he owns me!" she screamed, her eyes wide and her fur standing up.

She was pleased to see the boy actually look intimidated. _'Serves him right, the little prick,'_ she thought.

"Besides," she stated, backing down, "I don't think your father would be too pleased to know that his son is out causing trouble in someone else's realm.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, but be called her bluff. "You don't know my father, or what I'm allowed to do," he stated. "And how would he find out? I doubt he'd listen to some smelly cat!"

_'Smelly?'_ she thought indigently. "You'd be surprised, Kid," she informed him, "Your father and I are more acquainted than you think." She stood up with pride as he recognized her truth.

"Oh, Kami-sama..." he mumbled, rubbing his temples. "You're one of his whores, aren't you?" he asked bluntly.

_'Jeez, does this kid have anything nice to say?'_

"I wouldn't say I'm a whore..." she mumbled self-consciously.

"But he did sleep with you, right? Bastard." That last part he said under his breath. Kirara narrowed her eyes curiously as Sesshoumaru ranted.

"He thinks every woman in the world will sleep with him! Even now, I know he lays with other women. And mother simply puts up with it!"

The young youkai steamed as he paced the clearing, his eyes beginning to become tinged with red, and his fuchsia markings darkening ominously. The mark of venom on his forehead seemed to glow as he raged.

"I cannot wait until _I_ am Inu no Taishou! I will show everyone I am twice as powerful than that guy could ever be!"

Kirara approached him tentatively. "Hey, Kid-" she started, but was cut off.

"_Stop_ calling me 'Kid'! My name is Sesshoumaru!" he snapped. Kirara flinched.

"Okay, Sesshoumaru..." she tried again. She didn't finish.

"I have never laid with a woman, but I bet I could do that better too..." he suggested in a slyly vengeful tone.

The neko widened her eyes. 'Is he proposing...?' she wondered to herself, but wasn't able to pose the question aloud.

"Do you think you would be willing to help me prove my theory?" he asked darkly, approaching her calmly.

Kirara stepped back, but he caught her around the waist, stopping her retreat. 'Damn, these inu are seductive!' she mused as her breath caught. Although, she couldn't find anything wrong with that. She shrugged.

The woman allowed herself to be held, but she soon regained control of the situation.

"You would be willing to lay with a woman who had been with your father? A little ballsy don't you think?" she asked condescendingly.

Sesshoumaru took the bait. The young inu pulled her roughly by the neck and slammed his mouth into hers.

It had been over a hundred years since Sesshoumaru's father had taken her virginity, and she had gained a lot of experience in the mean time. She was looking forward to deflowering (so to speak) the young son of the man who'd stolen her innocence.

Boldly, Kirara kissed him back, her tongue delving into his mouth as she led the way. The teen was eager to follow her model, and quickly got the hang of kissing.

In an almost affectionate manner, he began kissing down her neck. Kirara purred and lifted herself for his convenience, her feet completely off the ground. Pleased with himself, Sesshoumaru continued.

Pulling her to the ground, Sesshoumaru pulled apart her thin kimono, exposing her pale skin to the warm air, the light breeze causing her nipples to harden.

"Sesshoumaru-kun," she mewled happily, wrapping her naked legs around the boy, pulling him down onto her, her tails spread out beneath her

Sesshoumaru pushed his face between her ample breasts and licked like an affectionate puppy.

"Are you going to eat me or are you going to fuck me?" she asked bluntly.

Grinning Sesshoumaru tore off his formal kimono, kneeling before her, naked.

Kirara was right to guess at his build, his alabaster skin was marred neither by scars nor muscles, his body firm but thin. He _was_ beautiful though.

The neko traced the markings on his ribs as she raised her hips to guide him to her centre.

The boy blushed. Until now he'd been merely a voyeur,a nd to be naked for all the world to see made him both shy and exited.

"Go ahead," she panted anxiously.

Sesshoumaru bit his lip and guided himself into her warmth.

The movement left him panting and he stopped to regain control.

Impatiently, Kirara flipped them, moving so that she straddled him, inadvertently squeezing his over-sensitive cock.

Sesshoumaru yelped and bucked his hips.

The neko smiled mischievously. "If you thought that was good," she forwarned through clenched teeth. Without waiting for the okay from the young man beneath her, she grabbed the inu's tail and used it as leverage as she began to ride him.

With inhuman speed, Kirara lifted herself, only to plummet back down just as fast.

Sesshoumaru eagerly joined in, picking up the rhythm. Digging his nails into his lover's hips, he pulled her down onto him roughly, as he bucked his hips.

Taking his mind from the pleasure, he observed the woman riding hi, entranced by her expressions and the bouncing of her full breasts each time she lifted herself.

The boy sat up, pulling Kirara into his lap as he began to control their movements.

The new position caused her cunt to squeeze him tighter and the feeling of her breasts against his chest sent him over the edge.

Throwing his head back he screamed loudly, almost howling as he thrust all the way inside her and released.

As he began to come down a little, he heard her whimpering. Both of them now out of their rational mind, Sesshoumaru gave himself over to instinct.

Pulling out of her, Kirara rolled over, her tails in the air, swaying seductively, drawing attention to her round ass and dripping pussy. Sesshoumaru obeyed the unspoken command and pushed into her slippery cunt from behind.

Not pausing, he began ramming himself into her, his balls slapping against her damp skin.

Kirara screamed loudly, rocking her hips back into him. Her body shook with need and she cried out in desperation.

Sesshoumaru pushed himself harder, wishing to please. Pulling her thighs apart, he pounded her as hard as he could.

As blood dripped down her pierced thighs, Kirara felt herself nearing the end.

"Oh, Kami-sama! Sesshoumaru...!" she screamed in ecstatic relief as she came hard, her body convulsing.

The sensation made Sesshoumaru explode again inside her.

Kirara collapsed onto her stomach, panting in exhaustion.

"Oh, fuck" she moaned, shivering at the pulsing between her legs.

Sesshoumaru laughed from his spot on the grass, his thin body covered in perspiration.

"Was I," he gasped, "better than my father?" he asked, looking at her expectantly.

Kirara pushed herself up and crawled over to the inu. She kissed his lips softly. "Your father certainly didn't try so hard to make me cum," she said playfully. "You did good." She stretched and stood.

"I'm going to go bathe. You can come with if you'd like," she winked, turning back toward the forest.

The teen grinned but declined. "No, father will want to know where I am. Besides, I want him to smell you on me." Kirara laughed and nodded.

"Off you go then, Sesshoumaru-kun." He started to leave, but stopped.

"By the way," he started, turning back to the woman, "what _is_ your name?"

The neko laughed in surprise, pushing her hands through her hair as she held her kimono over her naked body. "Kirara," she answered before jumping out of sight into the dense tree line.

Sesshoumaru grinned, and went on his way as well.

- - - Present - - -

That day was the last time in 600 years that she'd seen Sesshoumaru until recently, and the last time she'd seen him smile.

Kirara sighed wistfully with nostalgia. She missed her youth.

The nekomata shook her head, clearing it as Inuyasha began shouting.

"Come back her you bastard! Fight me like a man!" The adolescent hanyou yelled after him.

"Leave him be, Inuyasha," Miroku reasoned as their miko friend ran to check on her beloved's wounds.

Brushing her off, the hanyou led the group away.

Her Sango sighed in relief to be moving on.

"Come on, Kirara," she called to the nekomata.

In the distance, Sesshoumaru stopped and glanced back.

"Kirara...?" he wondered. He shrugged the déjà vu off as his imagination. Still, he couldn't' help but think that he recognized that name from somewhere.


End file.
